Shrek V: Happily Ever After
15 years after the event of the 4th film, Shrek learns how to be a better father to his kids, Fergus, Farkle and Felicia. But then he, Donkey and Puss bump into Hansel and Gretel, now 24 years old, for a battle against Hagus. Premieres 2019 Characters *Shrek (Mike Myers) - in the end, trusts his children can be mature and trustworthy people! *Fiona (Cameron Diaz) - in the end, feels less worried about the kids! *Fergus (Jonah Hill) - Shrek's son, in the end, proves to his dad that he can be responsible! *Farkle (Fred) - Shrek's son, in the end, meets a satyr and goes out with her! *Felicia (Nikki Blonsky) - Shrek's daughter, in the end, finally feels independent! *Donkey (Eddie Murphy) - in the end, apologizes for his behaviar in the Diner! *Dragon - in the end, teaches the kids how not to be caught by a Dragon Slayer! *Debbie (LaShawn Jeffries) - Donkey's daughter, in the end, becomes the new guardian of the castle! *Parfiet (Ogie Banks) - Donkey's son, in the end, takes Fergus for a ride! *Peanut (Bumper Robinson) - Donkey's son, in the end, Plays a game called "Whack a Gnome"! *Bananas (Khary Payton) - Donkey's son, in the end, also plays "Whack a Gnome"! *Coco (Phil LaMarr) - Donkey's son, in the end, goes to explore the world! *Eclair (T'Keyah Keymah) - Donkey's daughter, in the end, challenges a Pig to Volley Ball! *Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) - in the end, leaves to enter "Puss'n Boots II"! *Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) - in the end, makes his own puppet shop! *Gingy (Conrad Vernon) - in the end, becomes Pinocchio's assistant! *The Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) - in the end, retires and helps make a Wolf Preserve! *The Three Little Pigs (Cody Cameron) - in the end, challenged by Eclair! *The Three Blind Mice (Christopher Knights and Simon J. Smith) - in the end, is seen wearing kilts! *Hansel (Tom Hardy for actor voice, ??? for singing voice) - now 22-years old, and tells Shrek about how fairy tales never lived happily ever after, such as the Little Mermaid losing her prince to another bride (???), as dawn breaks she throws herself into the sea. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warmth of the sun; she has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters of the air tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to gain an eternal soul. She will earn her own soul by doing good deeds for 300 years; for each good child she finds, one year would be taken from her sentence while for each bad child, she would cry and each tear would mean one day more and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God, and that Odette, the Swan Princess, before the prince joined her, and Rothbart lost his powers, in the end, leaves to find stories in Arabia! *Gretel (Amanda Bynes for actor voice, Katy Perry for singing voice) - now 24-years old, calls Hansel her little brother, even though they are older, and more into stoping Hagus, in the end, follows Hansel! *Crooked Man Hagus (Bryan Cranston) - the main antagonist, and also orchastrated the death of Hansel and Gretel's father, and was the one who Hansel is spying on for evidence, and plans to stop him from tanking over Happily Ever After, in the end, gets taken by Harpies! *Nicholas (Michael Keaton) - the secondary antagonist, the prince whom the Little Mermaid fell in love with, who dumped her for a wife, and was nearly killed, Hansel and Gretel witnessed it and informs Hagus actually orchastrated the event! Plot ??? Songs Hansel and Gretel singing Sometimes Happily Ever Afters are meant to be happy or sad: *Hansel: ??? Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Shrek